Information processing experiments are designed to determine whether a hemispheric/hemispatial relationship might contribute to and affect hemispheric laterality effects, such as verbal information being processed more effectively when presented to the right visual field than the left. The hemispatial field refers to the external space on one side of the body midline. Visual and tactile hemispatial factors, hemispheric function, and stimulus/response compatibility are varied in the experiments.